


Ideal

by Sova_Kb08



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Odyssey Kayn&Galaxy Slayer Zed, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sova_Kb08/pseuds/Sova_Kb08
Summary: Might have some grammatical mistakes.Translated(Korean-English) and edited.Kayn actually became the Emperor of Demaxia hereEnjoy :)
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Might have some grammatical mistakes.  
> Translated(Korean-English) and edited.
> 
> Kayn actually became the Emperor of Demaxia here
> 
> Enjoy :)

The Emperor's chamber was quiet. It was the new Demaxian emperor's office. There was a lump of scrap metal pushed to the corner, but he didn't made his subordinates to clean it. The emperor did not put his guards all over his palace to protect him from harm, but sent them to chase the Templar Order and the Syndicate (Also the Morning Star). No one could say anything to him when he ordered the Demaxian army and the Ordinals to leave the palace immediately and kill all of them. Because above all, this new emperor is the greatest threat of the universe.

Consuming the tremendous amount of Ora from the evil scythe Rhaast, which he found at the mystic ruin of Ionan, Ordinal Shieda Kayn became the strongest creature of the universe which no one would dare stand against him. He overthrew the former emperor, Jarvan IV, and threw him into the most dangerous black hole of this universe with his own hands. Showing the Jarvan IV falling into the abyss to the universe, the Ordinal declared himself as the Emperor of Demaxia. Some councilors and their followers refused to have him as the emperor. But after Kayn showed all the people and his councilors an example of those being executed on site and him ordering his Locus Armada to turn the opposers' home planet into a mere dust, everything went smoothly.

Skimming through his subordinate's poorly written report of chasing the Morning Star, Kayn rubbed his eyes and turned his chair to the blue scythe he leaned against the wall behind him. The talking weapon that drove him to this madness of high treason, Rhaast is now gone. Always babbling as he is the voice of Ora and the guiding star, and now, he is gone.

"Funny, I sometimes hear your voice." Leaning on his knees, Kayn stared at his scythe. He grinned at it as he was teasing Rhaast, who is already dead and not existing inside the scythe anymore.

At that moment, he sensed something was coming towards him. He held his scythe and parried the shuriken which was thrown toward his head and neck. Kayn saw the Ninja covered with gold thorns, leaning on the entrance of his office.

"Looking at you and your subordinates trying hard to do some universe-wide pest control, I guess your work on conquering the universe is going very well, Kayn?" The Ninja's voice was mocking. His eyes held a wry smile towards the young emperor. Interestingly enough, Kayn could detect that the Ninja who is standing there is filled with Ora. He smirked and went forward, passing through his flamboyant desk, absorbing those shurikens that are made out of Ora. 

"Yes, It is being pretty successful. Also, it will be good for you to call me 'Your Majesty', if you don't want to lose all your Ora and beg for mercy." The Ninja narrowed his glowing blue eyes. He was holding a small amount of Ora on his one hand, and turned it into a new shuriken.

He threw the shuriken towards Kayn, but his eyes was not on the emperor. He was finding something else. The shuriken sliced through Kayn's holo-lure, and Kayn suddenly appeared from the wall of the chamber, at the Ninja's side. But Kayn's scythe was easily blocked by him. The young emperor realized that this Ninja was not even using all of his strength, and he was moving as he is playing with a kid. Kayn gritted his teeth.

"Tsk, you are wasting your Ora. Let us consume all of yours for good." Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the Ninja kept avoided Kayn's attack like this fight is not a serious one. Although all his attacks were a miss, Kayn's face were slowly filling up with madness and enjoyment. 

"How dare you challenge me? I'll let you know who has the upper hand!" Kayn shouted to the Ninja who was now playing with him. He already knew that the one who is right in front of him is more powerful than anyone he met before.

During his conquest to broaden the influence of the Demaxian empire, Kayn met warriors with great talent and monstrous strength. Unlike them or those Morning Star rats, this one was filled with pure Ora and power. Kayn could feel the harmony and stability of the wielder and the Ora within the man he is against. Compared to him, Kayn knew that his Ora was being wasted and being uncontrollable. That is why the young emperor wanted to see this man's ability and consume all of his Ora and power.

"I appreciate your struggle." The Ninja parried Kayn's upwards sweep with one of his claws, bind it up with the branches growing from his weapon. He already knew that Kayn was eager to fight him with full-strength. Also, he sensed a somewhat familiar feeling from this confrontation. This feeling drew him to this galaxy, and to this chamber of the emperor.

The Ninja pulled out his claw from Kayn's scythe, and retrieved the Ora spikes into his body. He took a deep breath, and pulled out both of his claws and spikes over his shoulders. Filled with arrogance and confidence of victory, the man taunted Kayn. 

"Kayn! Our first and final lesson begins."

"We'll see who learn from who, I will take your Ora with me!"

-

Kayn's slash was very close to slice the Ninja's waist, but it was his clone turning into golden sparkles. He sensed that the man was behind him, but Kayn could not move as fast as the Ninja kicking him to the chamber wall. Kayn tried to recover his posture and turned his body towards the man who followed him. The man trampled the emperor's face, and sharpen his claws. Behind him, more of his living spikes appeared from his back, making him look like a golden spider.

"You can't even bear your own Ora." The Ninja's spikes penetrated through Kayn's shoulders and pinned him to the chamber wall. Like the Ora within the emperor was reacting to the man's body, Kayn's blood glowed like gold and disappeared into thin air.

"It was a mistake of you to believe that you can control the Ora, the essence of all galaxy. Did you really thought you can beat us, Zed, with your shallow, mediocre skills?" It was humiliating for Kayn to stay pinned like this. Listening to Zed, Kayn was clenching his fist, trying to draw enough power to break Zed's spikes. Zed narrowed his eyes with interest. He could see the potential of the young man. If he was in the other space and time, he would surely take him as his student.

But Zed's mission here is not opening those weaklings' eyes with the power of Ora. Let us do that in other worlds. The evolved one must destroy the weak and enforce true harmony of the universe. Cleanse the galaxy infested by the weak, unworthy for the new coming universe. Holding Kayn, Zed pointed his claw at the young man's throat

"In other life, Kayn, you might have been a half-descent pupil."

Is this another trickery?

Zed's eyes were filled with annoyance as he realized that he pierced his claw into a holo-lure. He threw the holo-lure's body and stared Kayn who showed up behind him. He was leaning on his scythe like a staff. Kayn was panting. He could hear the growl of Zed, and his spikes branching off and making a more ferocious-looking spike. Kayn was holding a small extraction device. He was looking for a way to extract the Ora efficiently as he was losing it every time he used his powers, so he applied the technique the Templar Order used to extract Ora from organisms. If this man who is insanely obsessed with the survival of the fittest is originally from this world, this might work.

Zed looked apathetic when Kayn pounced on him. He was trying to extract the Ora from him and make it as his own. Order's technique, huh. All of a sudden, Zed remembered the people who tried to use these to his body before. Their blue eyes were staring at him. The memories ruined his feelings. Zed tried to thrust his claw into Kayn's body.

But something was different.

Kayn's body contains a tremendous amount of Ora compared to a normal warrior. The amount of Ora that the Order use to hack the body is far less than what Kayn is using now to hack Zed's body. Also, there was one more thing that Zed did not expected to encounter. That was trying to corrupt Zed's Ora.

It was the thing that he felt when he was chasing down the cosmic deities who were trying to achieve true balance of the universe. During that chase, he could sense the unfamiliar trace of the ones who walk the mist of the dead stars. The ones who silence the stars and galaxies. It was swallowing Zed's pure Ora, like the black hole that appeared in front of him.

The Southern Cross and an eye, staring from the abyss. 

"......How?"

How can this weakling bear this within him?

Kayn smirked as Zed looked at the emperor, surprised. The pure Ora coming from Zed is healing Kayn's wounds. Losing the Ora he bears, Zed felt his body is getting heavier and more exhausted. The helmet Zed was wearing disappeared and revealed his face.  


"No Way, how can we, I......."

"Now who is the weakling?" Easily twisting Zed's arms, Kayn glared at Zed. Recovering this amount of lost Ora will take some time for this man to run away. Also, when he regenerate those, all Kayn need to do is just absorb them again.

Even though you destroyed numerous galaxies and fought against cosmic deities, I will overcome them all, conquer this universe. Satisfied, Kayn stepped on Zed's chest, who now can't move. Kayn bent his waist forward.

"Slighting the Emperor is a very serious offense, Zed."


End file.
